Jack Injahole
Personality Jack is a slick, con-man with too much heart for his line of work. His exterior is a level-headed problem solver, the kind of guy who can talk you out of just about anything with words of silver. Quick-witted and manipulative, he's eased more than a few corrupt politicians away from their fortunes. He's the one you'd put in charge of a crime ring or something Less then Legal. But; Jack finds crime against lower citizens disgusting, assisting in helping these criminals get caught but always slinking away before being caught. His moral code only allowing him to con "People who deserve it". Appearance He has a white muzzle, dark blue eyes, black fur, normal sized ears and a rounded head. His fur spikes up a bit in the back, a strip leading up to his head in a hair-like look. Jack's chest fur is white bundle of messy fluff. His tail 'Attire' Jack wears a tuxedo suit that falls to just below his hips, a brown wide-brimmed fedora with a playing card (an King of Diamonds, to be exact.), brown dress pants and a pair of gray shoes. Powers *'Card Teleportation': Jack can use playing cards to teleport across any distance, simply by leaving a card behind. He can only teleport up through the deck, however (meaning if he has a King on him, he can only teleport to the location of that deck's Ace card) and the cards have to be from the same deck and suit. Skills *'Card Throwing': Jack can throw cards fast enough to pierce flesh and other softish materials. *'Gunslinging': Jack carries two pistols he rarely uses, but when he does, he haas a high level of skill with them. Weaknesses *'Card Teleportation': This ability can only be used if there is enough room for Jack to appear in the location of the card, doing nothing if there isn't. History Jackson Injahole was born in the suburbs of a large city where a mob ruled the neighborhood. Jack led a very uneventful life and began playing with cards when he turned 17, gaining a name around the area as "Ace, the Slick Handed Dealer"; for his ability to win most games he played, be it Poker or Go-Fish. Selflessly, Jack used this skill to help his aging parents. Until he won too many times. After beating the mob boss at Poker and emptying the boss' pockets, Jack's house was attacked by the thugs from the group, nearly killing Jack's parents. The teenager showed up, agreeing to go with the thugs as longs as no harm came to his parents. The boss agreed, taking the Injahole's son away. The boss allowed the teenager to live, watching the amount of determination in the boy and wanting the child's services for himself. Jack was basically held prisoner, raking money in for the mob while sneaking some to his parents whenever he could. Playing with cards every day, he eventually learned he could use the cards to teleport and escaped from the group. Fearing to go home, Jack ran for his life. Years later, he had picked up the skill of Conning and fine-tuned his teleportation, becoming something of a neutral party. During a con, he met Sarah Remnant, a scientist working on time-travel and he fell for her. He told her his intentions for her higher ups and Sarah talked him out of it. The two began dating, but just being associated with Jack brought danger into her life. In respect and responsibility, Jack promised to return once he had settled all his debts one way or another. Trivia *He has no clue his name is a pun. Category:Cats Category:Good Category:Males